Constitution class
4 Shuttlecraft 8 Work Bees| altimage= | |}} :See Also: [[Enterprise class|''Enterprise-class]] The Constitution class is a type of starship used by Starfleet in the mid to late 23rd century. History The history of the development began in the 2230s, when many Starfleet officers started to believe that an all-purpose vessel was needed that could explore space, but also protect Federation space. The key supporters of the development of the Constitution-class were Admiral William M. Jefferies and Captain Robert April. By the late 2230's Dr. Lawrence Marvick and his design team had completed plans for the Constitution, and these were quickly authorized by Starfleet Command. Originally, Starfleet granted the application that two vessels be constructed, the NX-1700 and the NX-1701, at the San Francisco Fleet Yards. Admiral Jefferies was charged with overseeing the construction of the Constitution, while Captain April was assigned to supervise the construction of the unnamed NX-1701. (''TOS'' novel: Final Frontier). By 2242, construction of the hull of the Constitution were completed and many systems were installed, including enhanced sensor systems and deflector shields. In late 2242, Admiral Jefferies took the Constitution out of drydock and raced to the Donatu system where she played an important part in the Battle of Donatu V. The Constitution rescued the [[USS Yorkshire (Icarus class)|USS Yorkshire]] and managed to repel the Klingon invasion force even without weapons. Unfortunately, the Constitution was badly damaged in the battle and the repair work was extensive. (TOS novel: Errand of Vengeance, #2: Killing Blow). By March 2243, construction on the NX-1701 had reached a similar level to the Constitution. The NX-1701 also benefitted from the new duotronic computer system that had been designed by Professor Richard Daystrom, which allowed the NX-1701 much greater control of her systems. Following a top secret mission into the Romulan Neutral Zone, Captain April decided to christen the NX-1701, the ''USS Enterprise''. (TOS novel: Final Frontier). By 2245, both the Constitution and the Enterprise had been launched on five-year mission' of exploration, and had impressed Starfleet Command so much that 9 more vessels be constructed. (''ST'' reference book: Star Fleet Technical Manual). The design was highly successful and by 2270 only two of the first forteen ships and been lost. Aside from a number of minor refits the design did not undergo any majour chnages until the 2270s when, starting with the USS Enterprise, the fleet underwent a majour refitting program bringing the ship in line with more modern technologies and extending the life of the class even further (''ST'' reference book: Starship Spotter). At least one Constitution class was in service into the late 24th century where it was destroyed in the Battle of Wolf 359 (TNG episode: The Best of Both Worlds), and others remained in service, or were reactivated, to serve in the Dominion War (''ST'' reference work: Star Trek: Fact Files). :The Star Trek: Fact Files list the Constitution class as being amongst the classes involved in the task force to retake Deep Space Nine Features When the first Constitution class ships were built they were the largest and most elaborate vessels starfleet had ever constructed affording the ships room for an unprecendented fourteen research labs, making the class the most extensive mobile research platform ever sent into space by the Federation. Consitution class ships were responsible for expanding the area of explored space by thousands of cubic parsecs. (''ST'' reference book: Starship Spotter) The Constitution clas featured a level of modularity never before seen in Federation starships, but something that was so succesful that it was soon spread throughout the fleet and it continues to be standard deisgn practice to have modular design in starships. The modular nature allowed incramental changes in vessel configuration to occur with relative ease making the class highly flexable. It also resulted in an increasingly uniform fleet design in starfleet as other classes made use of the compenents. (''ST'' reference book: Starship Spotter) en-route to Starbase 13 following a saucer separation.]] The Constitution class was also one of the first to feature saucer separation. Though this early version was only for use in emergency situations as it utilised explosive bolts to complete the separation and subsequently required starbase facilities to reconnect the separated sections (TOS manga: 'Til Death). It was not until the Galaxy class a century later that saucer separation became a routine manoeuvre (TNG episode: Encounter at Farpoint). Known Ships This list is based upon the listing from the Star Fleet Technical Manual with alternate registrations noted, it is arranged by registration with an indented listing if the ship is known to be of a sub-class, when only the name is know listing occurs alphabetically. When canon evidence contradicts the Technical Manual, it takes precedence: * [[USS Constellation (NCC-1017)|USS Constellation]] (NCC-1017) * [[USS Republic (NCC-1371)|USS Republic]] (NCC-1371) * [[USS Asimov|USS Asimov]] (NCC-1691) * Constitution Sub-Class: ** [[USS Constitution (NCC-1700)|USS Constitution]] (NX/NCC-1700) ** [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] (NCC-1701) *[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise]] (NCC-1701-A) ( ) ** [[USS Farragut (NCC-1702)|USS Farragut]] (NCC-1702)/(NCC-1647) ** [[USS Lexington (NCC-1703)|USS Lexington]] (NCC-1703)/(NCC-1709) * [[USS Furious|USS Furious]] (NCC-1704) ( ) ** [[USS Yorktown (NCC-1704)|USS Yorktown]] (NCC-1704)/(NCC-1717) ** [[USS Excalibur (NCC-1705)|USS Excalibur]] (NCC-1705)/(NCC-1664) ** [[USS Exeter (NCC-1706)|USS Exeter]] (NCC-1706)/(NCC-1672) ** [[USS Hood (NCC-1707)|USS Hood]] (NCC-1707)/(NCC-1703) * [[USS Ranger (NCC-1707)|USS Ranger]] (NCC-1707) ( ) ** [[USS Intrepid (NCC-1708)|USS Intrepid]] (NCC-1708)/(NCC-1631) ** [[USS Valiant (NCC-1709)|USS Valiant]] (NCC-1709) ** [[USS Kongo (NCC-1710)|USS Kongo]] (NCC-1710) ** [[USS Potemkin (NCC-1711)|USS Potemkin]] (NCC-1711)/(NCC-1657) * Bonhomme Richard Sub-Class: ** [[USS Bonhomme Richard|USS Bonhomme Richard]] (NCC-1712) ** [[USS Monitor (NCC-1713)|USS Monitor]] (NCC-1713) ** [[USS Hornet (NCC-1714)|USS Hornet]] (NCC-1714)/(NCC-1778) ** [[USS Merrimac (NCC-1715)|USS Merrimac]] (NCC-1715) ** [[USS Endeavour (NCC-1716)|USS Endeavour]] (NCC-1716)/(NCC-1895) ** [[USS Excelsior (NCC-1718)|USS Excelsior]] (NCC-1718) ** [[USS Eagle (NCC-1719)|USS Eagle]] (NCC-1719)/(NCC-956) ** [[USS Lafayette|USS Lafayette]] (NCC-1720) ** [[USS Wasp|USS Wasp]] (NCC-1721) ** [[USS El Dorado (NCC-1722)|USS El Dorado]] (NCC-1722) ** [[USS Ari|USS Ari]] (NCC-1723) ** [[USS Saratoga (NCC-1724)|USS Saratoga]] (NCC-1724) * [[USS Apollo (NCC-1725)|USS Apollo]] (NCC-1725) ( ) ** [[USS Tori|USS Tori]] (NCC-1725) ** [[USS Krieger|USS Krieger]] (NCC-1726) ** [[USS Essex (NCC-1727)|USS Essex]] (NCC-1727)/(NCC-1697) ** [[USS Constellation (NCC-1728)|USS Constellation]] (NCC-1728) ** [[USS Intrepid (NCC-1730)|USS Intrepid]] (NCC-1730) ** [[USS Valiant (NCC-1731)|USS Valiant]] (NCC-1731) * Achernar Sub-Class: ** [[USS Achernar|USS Achernar]] (NCC-1732) ** [[USS Sol|USS Sol]] (NCC-1733) ** [[USS Jupiter (NCC-1734)|USS Jupiter]] (NCC-1734) ** [[USS Rigil Kentaurus|USS Rigil Kentaurus]] (NCC-1735) ** [[USS Quindar|USS Quindar]] (NCC-1736) ** [[USS Proxima (NCC-1737)|USS Proxima]] (NCC-1737) ** [[USS Androcus|USS Androcus]] (NCC-1738) ** [[USS Astrad|USS Astrad]] (NCC-1739) ** [[USS Mondoloy|USS Mondoloy]] (NCC-1740) ** [[USS Alfr|USS Alfr]] (NCC-1741) ** [[USS Thelonii|USS Thelonii]] (NCC-1742) ** [[USS Xanthii|USS Xanthii]] (NCC-1743) ** [[USS Sirius (NCC-1744)|USS Sirius]] (NCC-1744) * [[USS Defiant (NCC-1764)|USS Defiant]] (NCC-1764)/(NCC-1717) ( ) * Enterprise Sub-Class: ** [[USS Musashi (NCC-1804)|USS Musashi]] (NCC-1804) ** [[USS Agincourt (NCC-1813)|USS Agincourt]] (NCC-1813) * [[USS Acrux|USS Acrux]] (NCC-1818) ** [[USS Explorer (NCC-1966)|USS Explorer]] (NCC-1966) ** [[USS Trojan|USS Trojan]] (NCC-4200) ** [[USS Boone|USS Boone]] ** [[USS Huntington|USS Huntington]] ** [[USS Independence (Constitution)|USS Independence]] ** [[USS Indomitable|USS Indomitable]] * [[USS Isshasshte|USS Isshasshte]] * [[USS John F. Kennedy|USS John F. Kennedy]] ** [[USS Kelleghan|USS Kelleghan]] * [[USS Kestral|USS Kestral]] ** [[USS Lucas|USS Lucas]] ** [[USS Rauer|USS Rauer]] ** [[USS Salazar|USS Salazar]] ** [[USS Somers|USS Somers]] * [[USS Surak|USS Surak]] * [[USS Tao Feng|USS Tao Feng]] ** [[USS Ticonderoga (Constitution class)|USS Ticonderoga]] ** [[USS Tigress|USS Tigress]] ** [[USS Vengeance|USS Vengeance]] *[[USS Zimbabwe|USS Zimbabwe]] Mirror universe *ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701) Appearances The Constitution class appeared as the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) and (NCC-1701-A) and a handful of other vessels throughout TOS and other TOS subseries including TAS and the Early and Untold Voyages in all media. Appearances, apart from the Enterprise in TOS and related series include: * Harbinger (VAN novel) * In a Mirror, Darkly (ENT episode) * Interphase (SCE eBook) * Reunion (TNG novel) * Star Trek: Judgment Rites (TOS game) * Star Trek: Klingon Academy (TOS game) * Star Trek: Starfleet Academy (TOS game) * The Brave and the Bold: The First Artifact (TOS novella) * The Best of Both Worlds (TNG episode) (seen briefly as wreckage) * The Captains' Honor (TNG novel) * The Doomsday Machine (TOS episode) * The Omega Glory (TOS episode) * The Tholian Web (TOS episode) * The Ultimate Computer (TOS episode) * The Wounded Sky (TOS novel) * These Are the Voyages... (ENT episode) * Trials and Tribble-ations (DS9 episode) * Worf's First Adventure (TNG:SA novel) Connections * Category:Federation starship classes Constitution class